


I'll stroop that wafel all over your face

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alex has a fiancée, Alex licks stroopwafel crumbs off of Jack, Bottom!Jack, Cheating, Food, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Stroopwafels, top!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll stroop that wafel all over your face," is what Alex said to Jack during their show in the Netherlands this year. But he didn't know that it'd have consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll stroop that wafel all over your face

**Author's Note:**

> The quote is real XD Alex said it. I was there. Of course I immediately got a one shot idea.
> 
> If you don't know what stroopwafels are, check the link at the beginning of the story. They're typical Dutch cookies. Alex and Jack said they bought a lot to take with them.

**[Click here to see what stroopwafels are](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/9a/Stroopwafels_01.jpg) **

**Jack**

I walk off of the stage, still humming and dancing along with Uptown Funk. It's not that I really love the song, but it has a nice beat and I'm in a good mood, so why not? The show we just played has been amazing. The crowd was so energetic and responded to everything we said! I really loved it. And-

"Hey Jack, want a towel?" Alex asks me and he throws a towel towards me, not even waiting for my answer because he knew it would be a yes. He always knows. I catch the towel and press it into my face, trying to wipe away all the sweat. "Thank you Alex," I say with a thankful smile. "Where are Rian and Zack?" I ask him then, when suddenly I notice that they're not here. Alex points to the dressing room of Neck Deep. "They wanted to hang out with them for a while. But I really want to get out of these sticky clothes first," Alex smiles. I look down at my own clothes, and then I notice how much I must have sweat on stage. "Sounds like a plan." I say and I follow Alex to our dressing room.

"Want a stroopwafel?" Alex asks me, and I raise my eyebrows playfully. "I thought you just said on stage that you would stroop that wafel all over my face?" I grin. Alex chuckles. "You wish I would, Jack. You wish." Alex says and winks at me. Immediately I feel my throat go dry and my cheeks go red. _Shit._ Alex looks at me, his playful expression changing to something else I can't really define. Is it curiousity? Worry?

"Jack are you-"

"Yeah. I'd like a stroopwafel. Where did you leave them?" I say and look around the dressing room, hoping that Jack won't notice my ignorance. But of course, he does. "Right behind you, Jack. Hey-"

"Thank you." I say and turn around to pick up the little package, but Alex walks over to me and shakes his head. "Jack..." he whispers softly and he gives me that one look that always makes me tell him what's bothering me. But I can't. I can't. Alex is going to marry. I can't tell him how much I love him. It would ruin everything. Alex deserves to be happy...

"Jack. Something is wrong. I can tell..."

"No, Alex really. I'm fine. I just felt a little bit dizzy. I'm good now. I promise." I say, and I mentally smack myself for lying to him. I reach out for the stroopwafels again, trying to find a way out of this conversation. Alex sighs and nods. "Fine. Whatever you want Jack, just know that you can't fool me," he says and takes a few steps back, before he starts undressing himself. He takes off his T-shirt and I swallow, trying to tear away my gaze, but I can't. He stares at me, and suddenly I know he's doing this on purpose. "A-Alex?"

"I never knew Jack. I never knew why you never left my side. I never knew why you always insisted on sharing hotel rooms with me, and never with Rian or Zack. You've had girlfriends, but I know that those relationships were fake," he says and he unbuckles his belt. Now I'm sure. He knows, and he is trying to provoke me. _Fucking hell... Those hips..._ Alex bites his lips sexily as he slowly pulls his zipper down.

"I never knew what it was that made you act the way you did, the way you still do, but when I told you I was going to marry Lisa, I knew. I finally knew. You congratulated me, but the whole evening... I've never seen you so quiet. So heartbroken... I realised... I realised that you are in love with me." Alex says, and pulls his pants down. "And I realised that you want me." I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to ignore the all too familiar feelings in my stomach and my groin.

"A-Alex... Please stop... Whatever you're doing, stop..." I whisper quietly. I bite my lips and open my eyes again, looking into his. Alex shakes his head.

"Oh no, Jack. I am not finished yet." Alex whispers seductively and quickly steps out of his skinny jeans. It's not like I haven't seen his body before. I have. Many times. But this time it's different. His hair is still sticking onto his face, his body is still very sweaty. And I am very sure that this is the first time that I see the outline of his cock through his boxers. _And those hips..._ Alex grins. "Hi Jack."

"Alex stop it! This is not funny!" I protest, but Alex struts over to me and places a finger on my lips. "Hush now. You want this, uh?"

"Yes, oh God yes... Alex... But-"

"No. Don't say a word. Why don't you sit down on the couch?" Alex whispers, and when I open my mouth to ask him why, he gives me a look that makes me close my mouth and my knees go weak. I look down in confusion, but do as he wants and sit down on the couch. Alex picks up the stroopwafels and then walks towards me while he opens the package and takes out one. I look at him in confusion. I have no idea what the fuck he is planning to do, but somehow I don't mind at all.

Alex smirks when he sees the confusion in my eyes. "Oh Jack, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this... Do you trust me?" Alex whispers and he caresses my cheeks with a smile. I blush as he says that he wanted to do this for a long time. I look into his eyes and nod immediately. "I trust you, Alex. You know that."

"Good. Close your eyes for me, okay? And could you lay down please?" Alex asks me and I give him last sweet smile, before I lie down and close my eyes. I can't believe that this is happening. Alex fucking Gaskarth is going to do something to me and _fuck..._ I'm more than ready. "And now take of your shirt." he demands. I quickly move my body and struggle myself out of my shirt, while I still keep my eyes closed. Cold air reaches my body and I shiver as I immediately feel my nipples go hard. Alex chuckles at that and I blush.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Alex." I breathe out. Finally it's happening. I lick my lips in anticipation and feel how my pants grow tighter and tighter. My mind tells me that I should stop this. Because of Lisa. Because of the friendship between me and Alex, but my mind automatically gets rid of those thoughts. I want this. More than anything, and I am ready to take some risks. Lisa can have him after tonight, but I want him now. Whatever he plans to do with that stupid stroopwafel, I want it.

"Okay then, here it comes." he says then, and I gasp when I feel the crumbs fall on my body. "Alex? What-" I stutter out, but Alex presses his lips on mine and I can't even remember what I was about to say. Alex's lips are soft, and warm, and I let out a deep, guttural moan. I've been wanting this for so long... Alex keeps placing soft kisses on my mouth and I can feel the crumbs rain down on me. I swallow and hesitantly part my lips. Alex smiles and does the same. He drops the stroopwafel package on the floor and wraps his arms around me, as he slowly licks my lips, encouraging me to use my tongue too. I part my lips and groan when his tongue touches mine. _Too good. Too much..._  


"J-Jack..." Alex breathes out and he starts rubbing his hips against mine, making us both gasp in pleasure. I can feel his cock moving through his boxers and my jeans. I can feel it, but not as much as I want to feel him. I want more. I want to touch it. I want it inside of me. _Fuck..._ I open my eyes and stop kissing my best friend. He raises his eyebrows at me. "I thought I said I wanted you to close your eyes?" he whispers demandingly, and before I even know it, I've closed them again. "Alex... Please I want to feel more..." I beg him and bite my lips as a wave of heat rushes through my body. Alex takes my wrists in a tight grip and pins them down on the couch just above my head. I throw my head back and groan.

"So... Jack." Alex starts and trails his fingers over my chest so lightly it tickles. I arch my back and move my hands up to his to stop him, but Alex immediately pushes them back. "Leave your hands there." I swallow when I hear the dominant tone in his voice. I've always had a weakness for dominant people. "Yes, Alex..." I whisper and gasp in shock as he suddenly smacks the insides of my upper legs. Then I part my lips and start to pant. _The burn, his hands... Fuck!_ "Alex please..." I sob in sexual frustration. "Please Alex I want you..."

Alex chuckles. "Oh I bet you do. But I don't think I've finished cleaning you up yet." he whispers, and before I even know what he means, his lips are on my stomach and he sucks so harshly that I know that it'll leave hickeys. I groan and push my hips up towards him, and Alex smiles as he slowly keeps licking the stroopwafel crumbs off of my body. Moving his lips lower and lower, closer towards the bulge in my pants. I fist my hands as I try to keep them in place, and squeeze my eyes shut. I want him to touch me so badly. "Hmmm, you taste so good Jack." Alex whispers and I bite my lips. "I bet you'd taste even better down here." And with that, he unbuttons my pants and pulls the zipper down. I lift my hips so it's easier for him to take my pants off, which he immediately does. He runs his hands all over my legs, slowly. Teasing me. And when his fingers reach my briefs, the same thing happens all over again. His hands running over my legs drive me crazy, especially as his hands reach my inner thighs.

And then, out of nowhere, he sucks my cock into his mouth and starts bobbing his head up and down. I have to bite back a startled groan that would have been too loud and too obvious for people out there to hear. "A-Alex..." I manage to choke out and groan. The warmth and wetness of his mouth is something I've always had fantasies about, but not even one of those fantasies comes close to what I'm feeling now. I gasp again as he starts moving his tongue over the slit and curls his fingers around the base and squeezes. I curl my toes and bite my lips even harsher. "Alex I... Fuck you're amazing." I stutter out, to which Alex squeezes my hips softly, letting me know that he heard. Then he moves his free hand to my thighs and digs his nails in my skin harshly. My eyes fly open and I shriek and instinctively try to pull away from him, but it doesn't work. The stinging pain slowly turns into a hot burn that sends even more arousal through me, and as Alex notices, he stops sucking me off and looks up. The hungry look in his eyes says enough.

"Jack. _Shit..._ You are so fucking hot. You know that? Have you... Have you ever been fucked before?" he asks me breathlessly, while he carefully strokes my hurt thigh, making me hiss in pain as well as pleasure. "I... Yes I have but..." I whisper and don't let myself finish the sentence. He looks up at me worriedly. "Bad experience?" he asks me, to which I nod. Alex smiles at me. "I promise I'll make it feel so good for you," he whispers seductively as he straddles my hips and I swallow. _Fuck_ , he should stop using that voice. It's turning me on like hell. Alex of course notices, and he grins as another blush spreads across my cheeks. "You like it when I talk to you, don't you?" he smirks. He lowers his lips to my earlobe and starts sucking on it, sending hot sparks through my body I never considered possible. "You want me to talk dirty to you?" he suddenly whispers then. I close my eyes again and my breath hitches instantly. "I... _Please Alex..._ "

"I knew you were a little slut for me. Admit it, Jack. Admit that you are."

I have no idea where Alex got this idea from, but fuck he's good at it, and it only turns me on more. "I..." I manage to say and Alex tangles his fingers in my hair and presses my head into the couch. I gasp and buck my hips up. "You better fucking say it, Jack." he growls dangerously and tightens his grip on my hair. I moan and nod quickly. "I... I'm... I'm your slut, Alex." I whisper, and somehow I even believe it's true. I'm not a slut, but for Alex? I'd do anything to make him touch me, or fuck me. Anything. Alex smirks at my confession and moves his lips away from my ear. "That's right, baby." He sits up straight, which causes him to rub his ass over my crotch, and I can't help myself anymore. I need to touch him. Right now. I move my hands and reach out for him. For a moment I'm afraid Alex might push them back on the couch again, but he smiles and lets me. I grab his hips immediately and tug on his underwear. I need to have him naked. I want him to fuck me.

"Eager, are we?" Alex grins as he tugs them off and throws them onto the floor, along with all our other clothers, and then kneels between my legs. The realisation that we're both naked hits me all of sudden, and I can't help but let out a soft moan. Alex smiles and trails his fingers over my chest, lower, and lower... For a moment I think he's going to jerk me off, but he doesn't touch my cock at all and moves his fingers towards my entrance. I bite my lips and tense a little. Alex sees that and presses a kiss on my knee. "I'll try to make it as good as possible, okay? Do you... Have any lube? Maybe?" he asks then and I shake my head. "No, if I'd known this would happen I would have brought it with me, but..." Alex kisses my knee again. "Okay. It's fine. Don't worry. It'll take a little longer but that's okay. Are you ready?"

I take in a deep breath and then I nod. "Yes. I am." I whisper and spread my legs just a little more. Alex smiles, his dominance gone for a moment. Which I don't mind at all, because this is something I'm still a little afraid of after that one time that it went wrong... But I trust Alex. He'll take care of me, and he'd never hurt me. Well okay he did already but I liked that. He'd never seriously hurt me. Alex gives me one more smile and then he slowly sucks two of his fingers in his mouth to lubricate them, and when his gaze meets mine and as he lets his fingers slip out of his mouth with an obscene moan, I'm gone. "Alex, _please..._ " I beg him and buck my hips up a little. Alex smirks and moves his fingers to my entrance again. I stare at his face, as he slowly pushes his first finger inside of me and I bite my lips. It's been so long...

"That's a pretty boy..." Alex whispers and adds his second finger when he feels that there's not much resistance. I groan and close my eyes and press my hips up against his fingers. Alex chuckles and slowly starts scissoring me. "How does it feel?"

"Feels so good... _Oh..._ " I pant desperately. "More..." Alex immediately responds to my request by adding a third finger. It feels so good. So perfect. I knew I could trust him. I knew- My eyes fly open as Alex rubs the tips of his fingers along my prostrate. _Where the fuck did he learn this?_ "H-how...?" I manage to choke out before another wave of pleasure hits me. My legs start to tremble and all I can think is _fuck me... Please fuck me._  


"I've watched a lot of gay porn." Alex explains with a grin. I groan and throw my head back into the couch again. "I fucking knew it." I breathe out and groan at the empty feeling as Alex withdraws his fingers. "Don't start to act like a little brat now uh." Alex hisses and I moan when I hear the dominance in his words again. I chuckle and bite my lips as I wonder how far I should push him. "Why? Can't handle me if I start to fight back?" Alex narrows his eyes at that. "You're so asking for this." he growls and pushes my wrists into the couch again. I close my eyes and just push my hips up towards him.

"Please Alex, just fuck me already..." I beg him and bite my lips harshly. Alex tightens his grips on my wrists and then suddenly he pushes into me. My mouth drops open as I let out a silent cry. It stings. It fucking stings. "A-Alex?"

"Shhh, baby. Take a deep breath. The pain will subside. I promise." Alex says and he kisses my forehead. I nod and take a deep breath, just like he said. After I've done that a few times, I can indeed feel the pain fade away. I swallow and nod to Alex as a sign that he can go on. "You sure Jack?" he asks me and rubs his thumbs over the insides of my hands reassuringly. I nod. "Yes. I'm ready, Alex." I whipser. I can feel him nod and he starts to pull out slowly. I whimper at the feeling. It still hurts a little, but it's a good hurt this time. I let a soft moan escape my lips, which encourages Alex to push in a little faster. "Feels good?"

"Yes! Fuck Alex, please go harder..." I moan and grab his shoulders to get hold of something. Alex rests his face in my neck and his hot breath tickles my skin. "Beg me," he whispers and starts sucking on the skin in my neck. " _Alex..._ Please, please go harder..." I whimper and tighten my grip on his shoulders in anticipation. Alex picks up the pace just a little. "Like this?"

"N-No, Alex come on, stop teasing and just fuck the hell out of me." I growl. Alex chuckles. "That sounds more like it, my little slut," he breaths out heavily, and then he snaps his hips forward forcefully. I gasp in shock and curl my toes in pleasure. _Holy shit..._ Alex pounds into me harshly, pushes my wrists into the couch, sucks on my neck. It drives me absolutely crazy. His cock touches my prostrate with every single thrust and I don't know if I'll be able to drag this out. I want him to fuck me forever, but if he goes on like this I won't be able to hold that much longer.

"How does that feel, uh?" Alex whispers against my ear and sucks my earlobe in his mouth, adding to the sparks rushing through my body. " _So good..._ " I choke out. "Don't stop. Please don't stop..." I beg him then, but when I hear the sounds Alex makes, I don't think he'd be able to stop. He's losing it, just like I am. "Jack, fuck... I love you. I fucking love you." Alex breathes out then and starts thrusting even faster. I tense at the confession. _He loves me?_ Before I can give a proper respond to that, Alex lets go of one of my hands and curls his fingers around my cock, and starts jerking me off with fast and rough movements. I suck in my breath and completely lose it by then. My body starts to shake, and the sensations become too much. With one last stroke of Alex, and then I come all over myself. My muscles clench, and I can hear Alex let out a deep guttural moan as he feels that. "J-Jack I'm-" he stutters and then he comes too. He presses his hips against me as forcefully as he can as he lets his orgasm take over. I can feel his body shake against me, and it's the hottest thing I've ever felt. Alex collapses on me and groans one last time. I can feel his heartbeat, and his hair tickles where it touches my skin. I want this moment to last forever...

"Alex... _God I love you..."_ I whisper and pull him against me. Alex is quiet for a moment and just holds me just as tight against himself as I hold him against me. "I... I think I love you too..." he whispers then. I still try to catch my breath as I look up at him. "Y-you do?" I whisper quietly. I know he said it when we were fucking, but people say so many things then which they don't mean most of the time. Alex closes his eyes, and then he nods. "I do... I just... What do I have to do now? When I still believed you didn't like me back, it was easy to be happy with Lisa. But... Fuck, Jack I really have no idea what I have to do..." he whispers, and when he opens his eyes again, I can see that he's about to cry. So I just pull him even closer against me and stroke his back in comfort. "Hey... Shhh... Just-... Just try not to think about it right now, okay? We just had an amazing fuck, and Alex, it's the best experience I've had in my entire life... We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay? I promise. And I'll help you, and I'll be there for you, no matter what you decide." I whisper then. Alex snuggles closer to me and nods. "Okay... You're right. Let's not talk about this right now. And thank you... You're amazing Jack... You truly are. I don't know what I did to deserve you." Alex whispers back and presses a soft kiss on my cheek. I smile and give him a kiss back. _I'll love you forever, Alex. Please don't choose Lisa... I'll accept it if you do, but please don't... Not after this..._  


Then suddenly someone is banging on the door of the dressing room and Alex and I look up startled. "Uh... Yeah?" I scream loud enough so the person on the other side can hear. "Alex? Jack? I hope you guys are almost ready because Rian and I really want to get out of these clothes." It's Zack. I can't help but giggle a little, and then Alex seems to relax and he grins to me. "We're almost done!" he laughs, and crawls off of me. He throws a towel towards me so I can clean myself up, and then we dress ourselves as quick as we can. As soon as I open the door, Rian and Zack burst in and groan. "I don't know what the fuck you guys were doing, but do it quicker next time." Rian groans and starts undressing himself. Alex and I just shrug and then walk out of the dressing room.

"What the fuck? Why are there stroopwafel crumbs all over the couch?" Zack screams after us, but we pretend not to hear it. "Assholes..." he mutters and then closes the door. Alex looks around, and when he sees there's no one there, he takes my hips and presses me against a wall. My breath hitches again as Alex moves his lips against my ear.

"Next time I _will_ stroop that wafel all over your face."


End file.
